The Buried Box
by potter717
Summary: Harry remembers an old friend that suddenly comes back into his life. Ginny doesnt like it and tries to sabatoge the relationship when she sees its more than that. HP/DM I do not own these characters.


It was an accident Harry even remembered; something about the way Ron said the date when Hermione asked a second ago. It had happened so long ago it almost seemed like a dream. He looked at his watch and saw he had roughly a half hour to get there, not that it mattered if he was late. Harry seriously doubted that Draco would even show up. He stood up suddenly and grabbed his jacket, every one watching him with confusion as he walked to the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"There's something I have to do." He said and left before he could be questioned further. Once out into the street Harry ducked into an alley and Disapperated, appearing with a small pop in the playground just a few blocks from the Dursley's. Harry took a moment to fully appreciate the magnitude of him remembering this. It had happened so long ago that Harry had blocked ever meeting Draco before Hogwarts from his memories. It had been such a short time, and they were so young…Harry should his head and walked over to the swing set, pressing his back against the cool bars. Looking straight ahead he started walking, heel to toe, counting 50 steps straight out. Of course his feet were bigger now; he smiled as he remembered stretching his little legs as far as they would go. It wouldn't matter if he was off a little bit, he was going to use magic to get it out anyways.

When he got to 50 he knelt down in the grass and just sat for a while, closing his eyes against the cool breeze. A small part of him felt that when he opened them, Draco would be striding across the grass. Harry thought about that and how strange it would be; after everything they had been through and the drastically different directions their lives had taken, could they sit here in the darkness of the park and pretend like it never happened? Harry wondered if Draco remembered this, but then realized in the robe shop he'd spoken to Harry like a perfect stranger. Shaking his head he opened his eyes and he felt a small pang in his chest when he realized he was still alone.

He pulled out his wand and waved it at the ground, muttering the Summoning charm into the darkness. The dirt started shaking in front of him and after a few seconds a shoe box shot up through the ground. He stared at it without really seeing it; suddenly the whole summer flashed in his head. He didn't remember why Draco's family was here in Little Whinging but Harry and Draco had the same habit of running away at night. They had met at this park almost every night for two months; they were only seven but suddenly it seemed like it just happened yesterday. The night before Draco left they planned to meet and bury a box of things from that summer. They made a pact to unbury the box in thirteen years—a weird number to wait but that would make them an even twenty years old.

Taking a deep breath Harry placed his fingers on the box and had just started lifting the lid and a cool voice rang out. "Weren't we supposed to dig that up together?" Harry's whole body froze and he turned around, facing Draco who was walking towards him. Harry hadn't really seen him since their sixth year; he had looked so sick then from the stress but now….He seemed taller and his face was fuller. He was wearing black pants and a dress shirt, his green and silver tie loosely around his neck. In a fluid motion he squatted down and sat on the grass next to Harry.

"I didn't think you were going to show…or even remember." Harry said. Draco didn't say anything but just stared at the box in front of Harry. Looking down at it as well Harry pulled the lid off. Right at the top was a picture of the two of them, Draco missing his front teeth but grinning wide and Harry next to him, arm around his shoulders and his glasses thickly taped in the middle. This was such a ridiculous thing to see right then that Harry actually laughed out loud, realizing a moment after that it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. He pulled the picture out and handed it to Draco.

"We're not moving." Draco said.

"I know…I stole the camera from my uncle, remember? I was locked in the cupboard for a whole week, I almost starved to death." Harry said. He glanced at Draco but Draco kept his eyes on the picture. Next Harry pulled out two fake wands; they were a child's toy enchanted to perform small spells for a child's enjoyment. He realized now that it was real magic, a toy for wizard children and he laughed at himself, explaining it away back then with silly Muggle ideas. He handed one to Draco and placed the other one next to his knee.

"I had to pretend that I lost mine so they would give me a second one to give to you." Draco said. Harry looked at it lying in the grass next to him, almost as useless as a stick and at the same time the greatest thing he'd ever owned.

"I ran to my cupboard when I got home that day and hid it under the mattress so it wouldn't get thrown out. The fact that it made it into this box is amazing." Harry said. Draco nodded and set it down on top of the picture. Harry reached into the box but there was only one thing left at the bottom: it was a letter they had written to their future selves.

"Oh, God…." Draco groaned. He took the words right out of Harry's mouth. He could only imagine what they had written in this letter. "Can't we just skip this part and call it a night?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at the letters. "You want to go first?" Draco looked at Harry as if he was insane; sighing, Harry opened his letter first and began reading. "Dear future Harry, Draco is leaving tomorrow (my time) which sucks…I don't really know where he lives but maybe you'll end up at the same college. Make sure you write to him so he doesn't forget you, God knows we gotta hold on to whatever friends we can make. Anyways, punch Dudley for me!" Harry finished the letter and forced his eyes to stay on the page. This was probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. Surprisingly Draco wasn't laughing, and the prolonged silence is what made Harry look up finally.

Draco simply started reading his letter without saying anything to Harry. "Dear future Draco, hopefully my biggest dream came true and Harry ended up being a wizard too. The two of you would rule the Slytherin house and probably the whole school! Make sure when you talk to him again you do it nicely, he's already got one Dudley, he doesn't need another one." Draco finished.

Several minutes passed before Harry broke the silence. "You didn't talk to me nicely." He said. Draco just folded the letter up and set it down with the rest of his things. "Did you remember me on our first day?"

"Of course I did…I realized who you were the day we met at the robe shop. It was only four years but time does funny things to memory. Before that day in the shop…I grew up hearing your name almost every day, always coupled with the blame of our suffering. I never put two and two together." Draco said.

"I don't know how I forgot so completely…you were here for such a short time I think I deluded myself into thinking it was all a figment of my imagination. One too many punches to the head I guess…." Harry said. Draco shrugged and lay back looking up at the stars. Harry took the picture and looked at it again. After a long time he said, "Why didn't you say anything when we were at Hogwarts?"

"Because there was a chance you still wouldn't remember."

"But there was a chance that I would have." Harry countered.

"How pathetic would I have looked begging you to remember me?"

"You and your damn pride…our lives could have been so much different."

"Well, they're not." Draco snapped. They fell into silence again and this time Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. He pulled out his wand and made a copy of the picture, laying one down in Draco's pile and putting his wand back in his pocket. He stood up and brushed off his pants, taking a few steps away before turning back around.

"We're having a celebratory dinner for Hermione tomorrow, she finished her Healer training and got hired into St. Mungo's. You're welcome to come by if you want." Harry said. Draco didn't answer but Harry knew that he wouldn't. In fact, Harry was surprised with how much he'd gotten out of him already. Harry turned on the spot and Apperated on the door step.

"Harry! Where on earth have you been!" Ginny asked when Harry walked in. "You've been gone for almost an hour!"

"I just had something to take care of. Hermione, there might be an extra guest tomorrow at the dinner." Harry said.

"What? Who?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her for a moment and then bade every one good night. He didn't know what time they were all planning on leaving but he couldn't be out there right now. His mind was racing from what had happened tonight; it had turned out much better than he expected, considering he himself almost forgot about the whole thing. He took the items out of his pocket and placed them in the drawer, sealing it shut. He knew he'd have to come up with an explanation tomorrow if Draco showed up, but for now he was quite happy keeping this his own little secret.

As soon as Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning they headed over to Ron's to help them set up for the party. They set up a long tent and put two tables together. The whole Weasley family was going to be here along with a few members from the Order. Hermione was setting the plates out and Harry was counting them as they landed on the table.

"Don't worry, I remembered the extra plate…do you mind telling me who it's for?" she asked setting the last one down. Harry looked away from her and traced the rim of the plate. "Does this have something to do with where you went last night?" Harry nodded. Looking at him for a moment longer she turned and walked back towards the house. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Ginny come up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and was about to say something when he twisted and pulled away from her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to see if Ron needs any help." Before she could say anything back Harry walked away, going to the small shed where Ron was. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I'm putting together these lanterns to light the yard. Thought I would try the right way before I just waved my wand and said fuck it." Ron said. "Here, you try putting one together." He passed Harry an unopened package. Harry pulled the lantern paper out and the bendable bars it came with, slipping them into their spots on the lantern paper. In two minutes he had a complete lantern sitting on the table in front of him. He grinned over at Ron who looked over and rolled his eyes. "You're such a Muggle." They both laughed and Harry grabbed a second one. They worked in silence for a while, Harry making three lanterns for every one Ron put together. In the end he did say fuck it and he waved his wand; the rest of the lanterns popped together and he aimed them at the tent.

"I thought you weren't going to use magic." Hermione said peaking into the shed.

"I tried." Ron answered with a grin.

"Hagrid is here with the chairs, you should help him set them up." She said. They both nodded and followed her back out to the yard. By the time the chairs were set around the table more guests had shown up. Someone was messing with a radio trying to get some music playing. Ron lit all of the lanterns and Harry hung the banner across the house over the door. Hermione and Ginny came out with the plates of food and everyone started taking a seat at the table. Harry sat down next to Ron but held his hand out when Ginny tried to sit next to him.

"I want to save the seat, just in case he comes."

"Are you serious?" she asked with a scowl.

"It'll be easier this way; he can't sit anywhere else."

"And just who is this that you're expecting?" she asked crossing her arms. Harry just stared at her; he didn't want to say it was Draco, not until he knew if he was coming or not. She sighed angrily and sank down one chair away, throwing a look at Hermione. Harry got the feeling that they were going to be talking about this later behind his back but he didn't care, he had other things to think about. Everyone helped themselves and the yard was suddenly full of chatter and silverware hitting glass. Harry was half way through his dinner thinking Draco wasn't going to come when he heard Ron whisper next to him.

"What the hell?"

Harry looked up where he was looking and sat Draco standing at the edge of the yard. It didn't take long for everyone else to notice him and suddenly the yard was very quiet, only the radio playing out. Harry got up without looking at anyone and went over there.

"What is this? I thought you said it was a dinner, not a fucking party."

"We are having dinner." Harry said and Draco shot him a dirty look. "Just remember to be civil, everything is going to be fine." Harry said and turned away, walking back to the table.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter." Draco said catching up. When they got close to the table Draco went over to Hermione and held out a small, wrapped box. "Congratulations."

Hermione stared up at him and slowly took the box. "Thank you." She said; she glanced at Harry and then back to Draco. "Please, have a seat, there's plenty of food." She said nodding towards Harry. Draco nodded and sat down. Slowly everyone went back to their own conversations and Draco was forgotten. Hermione continued eating but Harry could feel Ron's and Ginny's eyes boring into him.

"This was your guest? What the hell is he doing here?" Ron whispered harshly. Hermione kicked Ron under the table and he looked over at her surprised. They ate in silence, their corner of the table draped in awkwardness. Harry knew conversation might make this easier for Draco but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say. As people finished eating they started getting up to dance, mingling around the yard and talking to people they hadn't been sitting next to. Ginny got up and grabbed some empty plates, catching Harry's eye and nodding towards the kitchen. Harry shook his head slightly but Ginny wasn't giving up that easy.

"Harry, will you help me carry these to the kitchen, please?" Fighting back the urge to protest he stood up, assured Draco he'd be back and took the plates from Ginny. "Is that who you went to see last night?"

"Yes!" Harry said frustrated. "Why is everyone making such a huge deal about this?"

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten all of your years at Hogwarts? And the war afterwards?"

"I remember him NOT being able to kill Dumbledore…and I remember him not ratting us out to his aunt." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off. "Stop it. I don't have the energy to hold on to the hate any more. It's been two years, he's changed and so have I."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Is he going to be coming around a lot?"

"So what if he does?" Harry said trying not to shout.

"I don't want him around me so you need to pick right now." She crossed her arms and waited. Harry stared at her unable to believe he'd ever felt anything for her.

"I'm staying friends with Draco." Harry said. Her mouth dropped open and Harry saw anger filling her eyes. "I don't want to be with you anymore. Tomorrow I'm going to the apartment to get my stuff."

"You're breaking up with me over this?"

"You just told me to pick!" Harry exclaimed. "But even if he wasn't here…I've been thinking about this for a long time." She stared at him for a moment and the let out a shriek of anger, storming out of the kitchen. Harry sighed and leaned against the counter. He wanted to compose himself before going back out there; he didn't want to ruin Hermione's dinner. After a few minutes we walked back out to the yard; Ron and Hermione were dancing and Draco was standing at the edge of the yard talking to Kingsley. As Harry got closer Kingsley smiled, shaking Draco's hand and nodding at Harry as he joined Mr. Weasely. "What was that about?"

"He wants to make me an Auror." Draco said.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. "He looked pleased; I take it you said yes."

"I said I would think about it…a Malfoy in law enforcement?" Draco asked and scoffed sarcastically.

Harry shook his head. "Damn pride…." Draco grinned and walked along the wall of the house. Harry's stomach flipped and he followed Draco, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them.

"Your girl came out of the kitchen looking pretty upset." Draco said. Harry was leaning against the wall and Draco walked over to stand in front of him.

"She's not my girl anymore." Harry said. He looked up and his eyes met Draco's; his stomach dropped right to the ground. Draco stepped even closer, placing his legs on either side of Harry's.

"That's too bad…." Draco whispered. He placed his hands on Harry's chest and slowly moved them upwards, over his shoulders and around Harry's neck. His face was now just inches away and Harry was having trouble breathing, his mind racing.

"Not really…." Harry said, his voice just barely a whisper. He didn't know when this happened but suddenly he had never wanted anything more. Draco flashed a crooked grin and leaned in very slowly, his lips lightly touching Harry's. Harry's whole body shivered as he pushed his head forward, pressing their lips together harder. With this encouragement Draco stepped forward again and pressed their bodies together, his hand balling up Harry's hair trying to bring him impossibly closer. Their tongues were moving together as if this is what they were meant to be doing.

A moan had just escaped Harry when Draco pulled his head back, looking to the side. Harry flushed when Draco looked back at him. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Harry shook his head; he'd been so lost in what was happening a bomb could have gone off and he would have missed it. "I thought I heard someone…I don't know." He said and shook his head. He turned back to Harry and they stared at each other for a moment when Ginny popped up around the corner.

"I won't let you take him from me." She said quietly. As if Harry knew the spell was coming he grabbed Draco and pulled him back, stepping in front of the spell. It hit him in the chest hard and he fell to the ground, but before he could process what had just happened everything went black.

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was a dull pain in the back of his head. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room wondering where he was. Nothing looked familiar to him, especially the brown haired girl sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Not knowing what else to do he reached out and tapped her knee. She jerked awake and jumped up when she finally realized that Harry was awake.

"Harry! Thank goodness, did you just wake up?" she asked. Harry nodded and she continued talking before he could say anything. "Now, I know you don't remember anything but don't panic, we were working on fixing all that. Ginny told us what happened and we are not letting Draco back into this house. As soon as you get your memories back we will go to court and he'll be charged."

The pain in Harry's head started pulsing; he couldn't believe it was possible for anyone to talk so quickly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, sinking down in the chair. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Hermione, one of your best friends." She said. "Ron is your other best friend, and Ginny is your girlfriend."

"Who's Draco?"

"Oh, we went to school with him. You guys did not get along at all. We were having a celebratory dinner and that was where he cursed you."

"Why was he at the dinner if we didn't get along?" Harry asked confused.

"Well…you invited him. I respected your idea, trying to bridge the gap after the war and everything but this just proves he still can't be trusted."

"There was a war?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that now. That'll all come to you when you get your memories back."

"Which will be when exactly?"

"I'm not sure, it needs to be triggered. I'm going to go make you some dinner and when Ron and Ginny come back I will send them up, maybe one of them can trigger your memory." She said. "I've left some things on the desk for you just in case they work."

Harry nodded as she shut the door and he looked over at the desk. He got up and sank into the desk chair. On the desk were a small, golden ball, a big ugly locket, and two photographs. He started with the photographs; in the first was a large group of people standing together, waving out at Harry. He looked at each face but no one seemed familiar. The second photo was just two people, a couple he saw in the first picture as well. They were laughing and dancing in the snow. Studying their faces Harry realized he looked a lot like the man in the picture and saw his eyes in the woman. He guessed they must be his parents but he got a sad feeling looking at them so he put the picture aside and moved on.

The small golden ball came to life when he touched it, silver wings fluttering on its sides. Harry watched it in amazement as it landed back on the table, folding its wings gently back in place. He picked up the locket and saw the doors just hung open, an ugly burned spot in the middle. Harry's headache increased and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was jumping into a frozen pool of water and just like that it was gone; the pain subsided and Harry opened his eyes. He examined the locket further but nothing else came to him. He stood up and was walking back to the bed when the door burst open and a red-haired girl ran into the room, throwing her arms around Harry.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried!" she said. A moment later a boy that could only be her brother walked in. Harry's headache came back and he closed his eyes again; he was being dragged out of the pool and this boy was there holding a sword. Harry tried to focus on this but it faded away just like the first. "Did you remember something? Did you remember me?" the girl asked. Harry thought she sounded kind of worried but before he could think about it anymore Hermione came in with a tray of food.

"Well? Did anything work?" she asked.

"Um…I was diving into a frozen pool and you," he pointed at Ron, "were pulling me out of it holding a sword."

"That's from two years ago! Harry, that's great! This is a good sign, your memories will be back in no time!" She set the tray down on the bed side table. "We'll leave you to your thoughts, let you eat in peace and hopefully something else will come to you." Harry nodded and they left the room, Ginny the last one and looking into the room the whole time she was shutting the door. Harry had a strange feeling about her but he pushed it aside. He was about half way through his lunch when the door opened again and Ginny came in, closing the door behind her.

"Harry," she said sitting down on the bed. "I just want you to know that there is no pressure on this memory thing. I'll still love you even if we have to start all over." She reached out and took his hand; Harry has an overwhelming urge to yank it back, but to be polite he didn't move. "I was thinking…." She started, moving her hand up Harry's arm. She had a creepy look on her face and this time Harry did pull his arm away.

"Look, I don't remember what our relationship was like before but this is a little extreme right now." He said. She stood up and shot him an offended look, leaving the room again without saying anything else. Harry finished eating his dinner and trying to decide if he could trust these people enough to voice his concerns about Ginny. He knew this wouldn't be possible with Ron, but maybe Hermione….He sighed and decided he'd wait and see how things went. He thought about exploring the house but then decided against it. Losing your memories was a funny thing…it almost seemed easier to isolate himself until they came back rather than trying to process every detail of his life that now seemed new to him. He sat down at the desk again and looked over the items Hermione left for him but still nothing came to him.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Harry? Can I come in?" Hermione asked pushing the door open. Harry stood up when she walked in. "Anything new?" he shook his head. "It'll come to you. I wanted to let you know that we are going to bed and we're right down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you." Harry said. She started walking out of the room when he stopped her. "Hey…can I talk to you about something?" Hermione nodded and Harry shut the door. "I can't remember you, but I'm hoping we are good enough friends for this." Hermione looked concerned and Harry continued before he changed his mind. "Ginny is acting very strange, and I know I don't remember anything but I don't trust her."

"Harry, I don't think-"

"She came in here before telling me it didn't matter if I didn't remember anything and she wouldn't mind starting over. Isn't that weird? What doesn't she want me to remember?" Harry asked. He was getting the feeling he had to explain himself like this before, the routine felt very familiar to him.

"This is very strange for her…I'm sure she was just trying to be supportive and doesn't really know how." Hermione said. Harry was regretting bringing this up more and more every second. "I know this is hard but I promise everything will go back to normal when you get your memories back." Harry pursed his lips and nodded, bid her good night and sat down on the bed. All he could do now was wait for his memories to come back so he could fully understand what his discomfort was. He stripped down to his boxers, closed the light and laid down even though he wasn't remotely tired. He had an idea suddenly that trying to clear his mind completely in the quiet might trigger a memory. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, trying to empty his brain of all thought. That was when he felt someone climb on top of him and a hand clamp over his mouth.

His eyes flew open and he tried to struggle but whoever was there pointed a stick at his limbs and Harry was bound to the bed. They leaned close and there was just enough moon light coming in for Harry to see his face. His fear turned to confusion; he was sure it was Ginny but the person on top of him was a man. His dark grey eyes were just inched away looking into Harry's with desperation. "Listen to me! I'm going to let go of your mouth but Merlin help you if you make one sound." Harry only stared back and didn't respond. "I know you have no reason to trust me right now but please, you have to listen to me." There was something familiar in those steel colored eyes, something tugging at Harry's gut telling him it was alright. Harry nodded and after a moment the man took his hand away from Harry's mouth. "I must say it's hard to concentrate with you all tied up like this." Harry's stomach flipped and he felt his cheeks flush; he was very glad the room was dark.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't curse you, that's the first thing you need to know."

"Are you Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I did not curse you."

"Then why do they think you have?"

"Because that bitch-" Draco stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. "They won't let me come see you and I think I have something that can trigger your memories."

"So use it right now!"

"I can't; you'd say it was my 'damn pride' but I want to see the look on that whore's face when it all comes out. You have to convince them to let me see you. Tell them you want to face your attacker or something." Draco said. He was pacing the room and looking at the items Hermione left on the desk.

"I'll try…I already voiced my opinion about Ginny but it was brushed off."

"What's your opinion exactly?" Draco asked, coming back to the bed and sitting on the side.

"Honestly she gives me the creeps; I don't know how she's my girlfriend."

Draco laughed quietly. "Well, she's not. You broke up with her…hence the cursing." Harry sensed Draco wanted to add something else in there but had changed his mind at the last second. "I assume she's spun some story about how you guys are still together…it'll be a sorry day for her when your memories come back." Draco said, his voice sinister. A closing door in the hall made Draco sit up suddenly. Harry tried but he was still bound. "I have to go." Draco moved towards the window.

"Wait! I still can't move!" Harry said.

Draco smiled and came back to the bed, kneeling on it and bending over Harry. "We'll have to do this again some time." He whispered close to Harry's ear. Harry turned his head and Draco kissed his lips, just one second long before pulling away and waving the stick again. Harry felt the release and by the time he got up Draco was climbing out of the window. Harry got up to watch him go but he was already gone. His mind was racing with everything that had just happned, but his headache was growing; this was yet more information he had to sort through, deciding what was real and what wasn't. He felt like a clean slate that everyone was writing on and he needed to get himself together quick. Armed with this new information he laid down and tried to think of a way to bring up seeing Draco. He could lie about remembering something, but chances were they knew more specifics than he did at this point and it would be hard to fake it. Maybe he would try Draco's idea, about facing his attacker and all that. He tried to think of more ideas but his mind couldn't get off Draco, and he drifted off with thoughts in his head that would have burned his cheeks right off had he been awake to feel them.

In that odd moment right before you wake up, when your dream seems the most real, Harry saw himself following Draco behind a house, being not-so-forcefully pinned against the wall. Harry breathed in deep and his eyes flew open. He blinked at the ceiling wondering if that was a memory or a dream. He sat up and decided he'd had enough of this room. Getting dressed he walked out into the hall and started down the stairs. He was just at the bottom when he heard everyone talking.

"Ginny, I just don't think that's a good idea…how will forcing him to kiss you bring his memories back?" Ron asked. Harry froze and listened closely.

"Because we are in love, Ron! What don't you understand?"

"What do you think about this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…it could work-"

"How about what I think?" Harry cut Hermione off and went down the last couple steps, entering the sitting room. Everyone was looking at him with surprise. "I'm tired of being in the room and I'm starting to think that you guys don't have my best interests in mind."

"Harry, we were just brainstorming ideas…we've run out of options!" Hermione said. Harry just looked at her; she knew how he felt about Ginny and she sounded kind of desperate.

"How about letting me face my attacker?" Harry asked. Ginny jumped off the couch so fast it was like she was electrocuted.

"We are not bringing Draco here!" she shouted. Hermione glanced at her and them looked at Harry. Ron just looked uncomfortable.

"Then I will go find him! You can't keep me here…what if seeing the person that did this to me triggers my memories?" Harry asked. Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again as if realizing that might actually work. She looked at Ron and he nodded.

"What? You guys agree with this?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking it all along." Ron said.

"How can this possibly work?" Ginny yelled louder.

"How do you know it won't?" Harry asked.

"Because-" Ginny started but then she stopped suddenly. Harry shot Hermione an 'I-told-you-so' look as Ginny sat back down on the couch. "Fine, bring him here, I don't care. It's not going to prove anything." Harry thought that was an odd choice of words to use but if Draco turned out to be right about her then it would all make sense. It was agreed that Hermione would go find Draco since Ron was the one that kicked him out. In the mean time Harry went out into the yard. There was a tent still up that Harry assumed was from the party Hermione had mentioned. He walked to the side fence and looked at the house; this was what he had seen this morning. He went behind the house and stood against the wall.

He closed his eyes as the pain in his head built; he was kissing someone, hands wrapping around his neck. They pulled away and Harry was looking at Draco. The pain suddenly stopped along with the memory. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. He wondered if his friends knew this little detail about him, but then realized they mustn't if they kept throwing Ginny at him. He figured he should probably tell them but maybe it would be best to wait until he got his memories back. If they started asking questions he should know enough about his life to actually be able to answer them. He was hopeful that all this would finally be over when Draco got there. Harry was putting all of his hopes on whatever Draco was bringing with him. If it didn't work he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Harry?" Ron called out and Harry stepped out from behind the house. "They're here." Harry's stomach flipped as he followed Ron back into the house.

"Well, are you remembering anything?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry met Draco's eyes.

"I brought something that might trigger your memory." Draco said. Every one ignored Ginny; Harry sat down on the couch and just nodded. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him and Draco sat down on the coffee table in front of Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh and leaned against the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which he handed to Harry. Harry opened it and read it; it was a letter to Draco from himself, mentioning Harry in it.

Harry looked up discouraged, handing the paper back. "I don't know what this is." Draco set it on the table next to him and pulled out what looked like the stick he had last night but when Harry look it he saw it was made of plastic. He wasn't sure why he did this but he waved it as if it was a magic wand. Light sparked out of the end and the letter on the table grew to three times its size. Harry's eyes widened but then he shut them immediately as a headache threatened to split his head open. He was very young, running around a park and making flowers grow; then he was putting it in a box and burying it in the ground; then he was older, unburying the box in the same park at night. Suddenly everything stopped and he gasped as the pain went away very suddenly.

"What did you see?" Draco asked.

"I was young, playing with this and then burying it in the ground. And then I saw myself digging it up but I was much older." Harry said. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks but Draco smiled and nodded.

"This is the last thing I have." Draco said and he pulled out what looked like another small piece of paper. He handed it to Harry and he realized it was a photograph. He opened it up and couldn't help himself; he laughed out loud at the ridiculous sight. The blonde boy, obviously Draco, was grinning and missing his front teeth; Harry was next to him with his arm around his shoulder.

"Harry…is that…you and Draco?" Hermione asked. "Harry?" Harry was sure he was dying; he dropped the picture and squeezed his head. So many images were flying through his head he didn't have time to process a single one. Then the images started slowing down but the pain was getting worse. He was sure he'd black out at any moment, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he saw Ginny coming around the corner of the house and aiming a spell at Draco that he stepped in front of. His eyes flew open and he took a deep breath; everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I remember…I remember everything." Harry gasped. He took a moment to stabilize his breathing and then he stood up and turned to face Ginny. She was staring at him trying to look neutral but Harry saw the fear in her eyes. "I broke up with you and tried to curse Draco because of it!" Harry said. Everyone turned to stare at Ginny. She started shaking her head but then the pressure was too much.

"Alright, I did do it! What did you expect me to do when I walked around the corner and you're making out with him two minutes after breaking up with me? We belong together and I wasn't going to let anyone take you from me, especially him!" she shouted. She pulled out her wand but four were already pointed at her. Harry took a moment to enjoy the fact that he knew what that was again and just how to use it. "Wha—you guys don't understand! I didn't want to curse Harry! He just got in the way! I wanted to curse Malfoy!"

"Ginny, it doesn't matter. The fact that you were trying to curse anyone is wrong…only Obliviators are allowed to modify memories." Hermione said. Ginny looked at all of them and then ran for the door. Hermione was too quick though; she waved her wand and Ginny dropped to the floor unconscious. "Ron, I'm sorry but she has to be taken in." Hermione said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "No…I…I know." He said and sank down on the couch. Hermione lifted Ginny up and turned on the spot, Disapperating.

"Uh…I'm going to go with her, I'm sure they're going to set up a hearing or something." Draco said walking to the door. Harry walked with him and they paused at the door. "You should come with me." Draco said. Harry met his gaze and bit his lip.

"I want to but…I have to talk to Ron. They didn't know about…you know." Harry said, heat rising into his cheeks.

"Oh…well, this is going to be awkward." Draco said. Harry shot him an annoyed look and Draco grinned, turning on the spot and Disapperating as well. Harry went back to the couch and sat down next to Ron. It was definitely awkward. They both sat in silence for a long time before Ron finally spoke.

"Can we just pretend I didn't hear what she said?"

"If you want but we're going to be together…I don't know how long you can keep that up." Harry said. He tried to make it sound light and funny but Ron just stared at him.

"Honestly? I don't even care that you like guys…but Malfoy? Really?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't know how that happened! One second we were going to try and be friends and the next…well, you heard."

"God…it was probably all your craziness in sixth year, you were obsessed and this is what it has turned into." Ron said shaking his head. Harry could tell by his tone that he was being sarcastic and Harry smiled.

"So…are you good?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to be. Ugh…Malfoy?" he asked again but he was smiling as well. He was going to have to talk to Draco as well about all of this…it had happened very suddenly and he needed to sort everything out for his own sanity. But he had to push that aside for now; the most important thing was taking care of Ginny so she wouldn't bother ay of them again.

The next day Harry received a letter to appear at the Ministry. There wasn't going to be an official hearing but Harry had to go and tell his version of the story. When Hermione had come back the night before she said Draco had been there telling his story and had warned Harry that a letter was coming. Then they had spent the rest of the night questioning Harry about what was going on with Draco. He showed them the stuff from the box and explained it; then came the hard part of explaining when exactly he had started liking Draco 'like that' (Ron preferred this wording until he got used to it). By the end of the night Harry couldn't explain it, even to himself. It had just sort of happened over the years.

"Harry! You're going to be late!" Hermione called up the stairs.

"I'm Apperating, it'll only take a second to get there!" he called back while tying his tie. He grabbed his jacket and hurried down the stairs. "See? Nothing to worry about." He said as he walked out of the house. At the end of the walkway he turned on the spot, disappearing with a small pop. He started jogging to meet Kingsley but then saw the time and realized he had a good amount of time. As he slowed down he felt someone grab his arm and pull him roughly to the side. He was just realizing he'd been pulled into the bathroom when Draco appeared in front of him grinning. Before Harry could say anything Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry.

"Stop! I'm not allowed to talk to you before I talk to Kingsley! I'm sure he told you that." Harry said after pulling away.

"So stop talking." Draco said. He pushed Harry back against the wall, pressing their lips together again.

"If we get caught-" Harry tried but Draco waved his wand at the door and kissed Harry again. Harry gave up and let his lips fall open. Draco's tongue pushed in and took control of the kiss. A moan escaped Harry as Draco started pulling at the knot on Harry's tie. "Ok…I really don't have time for this. I have to meet Kingsley."

"Do you remember the time when you didn't have your memories?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry.

"Yes, but-" Draco shut him up with another kiss, sliding the tie off his neck and pushing his arms against the wall. He pulled away and looped the tie around Harry's left wrist, stretching it across to his right wrist and looping it around that. Then he muttered a spell and fused the tie to the wall. Harry tugged his arms but they were not budging. Harry looked up at his hands and Draco moved forward, kissing and sucking on Harry's stretched, exposed neck. Harry leaned his head back farther as Drcao's fingers worked at the buttons on Harry's shirt. "You'll have to release my hands to take that off." Harry gasped. He felt Draco grin against his skin; he merely pushed the shirt out of his way, moving down Harry's chest with mauling kisses. Draco's hands were sliding down Harry's sides and his fingers hitched on Harry's waistband. Resting his forehead on Harry's stomach he unbuttoned his pants.

Harry's breathing picked up as his cock pressed against his boxers. He tried pulling his hands down again and growled in frustration when they didn't budge. "I'm getting there." Draco said with a smirk. He slipped his fingers into Harry's waistband again and pulled down very slowly. Harry moaned as his cock finally met the cool air. Draco pressed the cock to his lips, breathing heavy against is as he moved up to the tip. In one fluid motion he took the cock into his mouth, sucking hard as he moved up. His tongue was cupped around Harry's cock, his hands gripping Harry's hips as his head moved back and forth.

Harry was desperate to touch him, to wrap his fingers in that golden hair but he couldn't. "Fuck!" Harry said angrily. He looked down and watched Draco sucking him off, his cock disappearing into Draco's mouth in a steady rhythm. He'd never felt anything so great. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, thrusting his hips forward. Draco pulled the cock out so just the head was in his mouth, his tongue flicking across the tip. Harry groaned; and tried to push his hips impossibly more forward. Draco took the cock back into his mouth, moving much faster this time. "Draco, I'm-" Harry lost his words as Draco started swallowing, his cheeks hollowing and the soft inside was brushing his cock. He glanced up and met Harry's eyes and Harry lost it. "Draco! Uuugh!" Harry groaned loudly, his back arching as he came into Draco's mouth. His arms were pulled so tight against the tie he was losing feeling in his hands. The orgasm rolled through him as Draco continued swallowing around the head. When it was over Harry fell back against the wall and Draco stood, sliding his hands up Harry's sides and kissing him hard. When they pulled apart Draco muttered the spell to release Harry's arms. Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling him close.

"You're going to be late." He said. Harry nodded but didn't move. "Come to the Manor when you're done." He slipped out of Harry's grasp and after kissing Harry once more he left the bathroom. Harry took and deep breath and pulled his pants up, stepping in front of the mirror to fix his shirt and tie. His mind was racing with what had just happened, skipping ahead to what would be happening later if he went to the Manor. His cheeks turned red and he shook his head. He couldn't go into Kingsley's office thinking about all of this. He took another deep breath and left the bathroom, hurrying to the office not knowing how much time had passed. He was sure he was late but when he arrived at the office Kingsley greeted him happily and didn't mention anything about it.

"Harry, it's about time you got here to sort this all out. I have heard the craziest stories and I think its about time we heard the truth." Harry half-smiled nervously and sat down. "You haven't spoken to anyone since you got your memories back, correct? Except for Ron and Hermione?" Harry hesitated for just one moment and then shook his head. "Ok, good. Now, tell me what happened."

"Um…I was in the kitchen arguing with Ginny because I had just broken up with her. When I came outside I saw you and Draco talking and I was coming over to see about what when you walked away. He went behind the house and I followed him and Ginny came after a few minutes and she tried to curse Draco but I stepped in the way."

"What would make Ginny wand to curse Draco?" Kingsley asked. Harry had been prepared for this question but was desperately hoping it wouldn't come.

"Well, when Ginny came around the corner Draco and I—we were kissing."

Kingsley's eyes widened. "I thought…that's what Draco said happened!"

Harry looked confused by his surprise. "Yeah, I mean, that's what we were doing."

"I thought…well, I thought it was one of his crazy stories to get out of trouble. Ginny really did it?"

Harry realized that his story was the one breaking the case. "Yeah, she said she wasn't going to let him take me from her and she cast the spell."

"Ginny said he was attacking you!"

Harry shook his head. "She's lying. You talked to him at the party; you know that he's different now." Kingsley nodded his head, half lost in his own thoughts.

"Were you cursed? Did Draco curse you to doing that so Ginny would find you?"

"Kingsley….I. Like. Him." Harry said, saying each word with finality. "Anyways, what benefit would Draco get from Ginny seeing that? If his motive was to get me, Ginny seeing us wouldn't matter if I didn't like him as well."

Kingsley took a deep breath and stared at Harry. "This doesn't look good for Ginny."

"Is she going to Azkaban?" Harry asked surprised. Now that he thought about it he'd never heard of another form of punishment in the wizarding world.

"Oh no; she will probably be stripped of her magic for a year, forced to live as a Muggle until we reevaluate her case." Kingsley said. Harry nodded. Ginny wouldn't like that but it was better than the alternative. Harry left shortly after that so Kingsley could get the paperwork together and contact Ginny. As he walked to the Apparition Station he thought about going back to Ron's house to tell them the news but a bigger part of him was focused on Draco's invitation. Knowing he would much rather go there, he quickened his pace and Disapperated.

When he opened his eyes and looked upon the Manor a strange feeling came over him. He had never thought he'd be coming here willingly. The black iron gate was open and Harry walked through the front yard, knocking hard on the door. Harry was about to knock a second time when the door swung open. Harry took a deep breath; Draco was standing there shirtless wearing only his boxers. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering, following the smooth muscles down and pausing only a moment at Draco's groin before looking up quickly. He was starting to get hard and he wasn't even inside yet. "How'd it go?" Draco asked with an amused look on his face.

Harry walked passed him and entered the house. "He thought you had cursed me to kiss you and planned for Ginny to find us." Harry said.

Draco shut the door and turned around to face Harry. "Well, I didn't curse you…." Draco trailed off. Harry met his eyes and read what he hadn't said out loud. He may not have cursed Harry but he intended to have Ginny see them; or at least he was happy about it. In that split second Harry saw the old Draco, conniving his way to making Harry's life miserable. For some reason this excited Harry more and this pushed away the anger leaving behind an overwhelming feeling of desire. Draco glanced down quickly at the bulge in Harry's pants, looking back up to meet his eyes. "When we buried that box I honestly thought I would never see you again, and when I saw you were at Hogwarts I…it was more than I had hoped for and I over did it. The years went on and I thought I ruined my chances, especially when you got with her." He said 'her' with a disgusted tone. "I was angry and stressed and I took it all out on you and-" He was cut off by Harry walking forward and kissing him.

Harry didn't pull away to explain; he grabbed the back of Draco's head and really pulled him close. With a muffled moan Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, opening his mouth and letting Harry take the lead. Harry's tongue surged into Draco's mouth exploring every inch. Desire pumped through Harry and it was an exhilarating feeling. "Where do we go?" Harry panted. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs, leading him down a small hall and into his bedroom. He shut the door and pushed Harry against it. Taking no care for the buttons this time he pulled the shirt open, forcing it off of Harry. Then they were kissing again, their bare upper bodies flush against each other. Harry pushed against Draco and led him to the bed. He pushed Draco onto it and he got down on his knees. Looking up at Draco he placed a hand on his chest and pushed, making Draco lay back. He slowly slid his hand back down, fingers curling inside waistband of his boxers.

Draco lifted his body when Harry pulled down, allowing the boxers to slide off easily and releasing Draco's cock. Harry swallowed as he looked at it, trying not to think too much about it. He was running on instinct now and too much thinking would mess everything up. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it and Draco hissed with pleasure. Harry lightly touched his lips to the base, kissing his way down. Draco moaned and his hips twitched upward. At the head Harry flicked his tongue over the head, sucking it into his mouth and then popping it out again. "Merlin, Harry, suck me off already!" Draco snapped desperately. Harry put the head back into his mouth and moved down, taking as much as he could and moving back up. "Fuck!" Draco said thrusting up.

Harry moved back down taking a little more, building up a rhythm until he was taking Draco all the way into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the bottom, sucking hard so his cheeks sank in. He felt Draco's fingers lace through his hair, balling up a handful of hair and moving with Harry. Harry started pausing at the base, holding Draco's cock in his mouth for a moment before pulling it out again. Draco's breathing was getting more out of control and his cock was getting harder. Draco sat up and watched Harry, throwing his head back as a shudder coursed through him. Harry pulled his cock out of his mouth with a hard suck on the head and looked up at Draco.

"I want to come inside you." Draco said. Harry nodded and stood up, unbuttoning his pants. Before he could do anything else Draco pulled him close, laying back so Harry fell on top of him. Their lips met in a chaotic, frantic kiss. It was messy and passionate, heightened by the fact that their cocks were now pressed together, Harry grinding his hips against Draco. Draco flipped himself so Harry was underneath him. He pulled roughly at his pants and Harry finished the work, kicking everything off onto the floor. "Turn around." Draco said thickly. Harry nodded and turned onto his stomach, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees. "Fuck," Draco moaned, spreading Harry to look at his hole. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and muttered a spell that covered his three fingers with lube. After tracing the tight muscle ring he pushed his index finger in.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, willing himself to relax. Draco twisted his finger and slowly moved it in and out. When he felt Harry relax he pushed in the second one. Harry groaned but pushed back against Draco's hand. Draco spread his fingers to stretch the hole, making Harry's breath catch and then come out in gasps. "Keep going!" He said when he felt Draco slowing down. He added a third finger and Harry fisted the bed sheet. Draco moved his hand back and forth freely, opening Harry up. "Fuck me!" Harry blurted, surprising even himself. Draco pulled out his fingers and grabbed his wand again, muttering the same spell for his cock. He pressed the tip against Harry's opening and pushed forward slowly. Harry moaned through gritted teeth as Draco filled him up.

"Fuck, Harry, you're so tight!" Draco grunted, slowly pulling out and moving back in. He was gripping Harry's hips so tight Harry was sure he'd have bruises. Draco established a slow rhythm; Harry was moaning with every thrust and Draco grunting. Draco ran his hand up Harry's back, holding his shoulder for a moment before moving back down. As Harry got used to the feeling he sat up on his knees, throwing his arm back around Draco's neck. Draco was gasping into Harry's neck and Harry turned his head, catching these gasps in a sloppy kiss. Draco's pace picked up and Harry threw his head back onto Draco's shoulder; Draco buried his head in Harry's neck, tilting his head up. "Turn around." Draco breathed into Harry's ear. Draco pulled out and Harry turned to face him. Draco grabbed his hips and steered him onto his lap. Harry sat on Draco's cock, taking him all the way in as they shifted.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, his arms draped on his shoulders. "Draco, I need to move." Harry gasped. Draco nodded, grabbing Harry's hips as he started moving up and down. Draco started thrusting as well and Harry shouted as his cock hit his prostate. Their lips met for another kiss, Harry's fingers tangle in Draco's hair. Harry was now so hard it was almost painful; as if reading his mind Draco's hand wrapped around it, the strokes matching the rhythm of their thrusts. With a hard thrust up Draco pushed Harry back, kneeling between his legs and entering him again immediately. Harry's hands fisted his own hair, his eyes meeting Draco's which were dark with lust. Draco increased his thrusting, his balls slapping against Harry's ass. Harry had taken over stroking himself. "Fuck, Draco, I'm so close."

Draco started thrusting harder, hitting Harry's prostate again. Harry lost his words and was moaning incoherently, the fist in his hair white knuckled. With a loud, growling shout he came, his eyes rolling back as pleasure surged through his body. The sight was too much for Draco; he thrusted one last time, slamming deep into Harry as he came. His whole body arched back, his eyes and fists both squeezed shut. When it was over he fell against Harry, both of them breathing heavy. It was another few moments before Draco rolled off of Harry and lay next to him. Harry stared up at the ceiling as his breathing became steadier; he had never felt anything so exhilarating before. He let his head fall to the side and looked at Draco.

"Was that like you imagined?" Harry asked knowing Draco had wanted this for a long time.

"It was alright." Draco shrugged. Harry lifted an arm to punch him but it fell pathetically, resting on Draco's arm instead. "I know…my damn pride." Harry grinned and rolled onto his side, kissing Draco. He plopped down with his head resting on Draco's chest, wondering where he'd be right now if he hadn't remembered the box. His curiousity won and he tilted his head up.

"What would you have done if I hadn't shown up for the box? I came very close to forgetting about it." Harry said.

"I would have assumed you didn't want to come, and I would have left it at that." Draco said bluntly. That made sense; Harry scooted even closer and draped his arm over Draco's stomach. Draco's breathing slowed before Harry's but Harry was not far behind. As his exhaustion finally caught up he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, their old photograph the last thought circling his head.


End file.
